marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = David Yardin | Quotation = Look on the bright side. I've always wanted to show that cocky web-spinning amateur what a pro could do with powers like his. | Speaker = Paladin | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Kyle Hotz | Inker1_1 = Bob Almond | Colourist1_1 = Jay David Ramos | Colourist1_2 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Bill Roseman | Synopsis1 = Mayor Jameson hires Heroes for Hire to help secure the quarantine zone. The heroes are deployed to the Spuyten Duyvil Bridge, where they have their hands full keeping citizens with spider-powers from crossing. In the middle of the conflict, Paladin exhibits signs that he is infected. When he pulls of his glove, he sees that his hand is getting hairier. Next, they are sent to Grand Central to stop A.I.M. scientists. Paladin saves Misty from getting attacked but is mutating into a human spider with eight eyes and four spider legs coming out of his back. Despite his condition, he assures Misty he's fine. The next day, the heroes must face fully mutated citizens alone while Misty checks on Paladin. At his penthouse, Misty discovers that Paladin has almost completely mutated into a spider. While they fight, Paladin tells her that he locked himself in because he was too dangerous. When she goes to get her stun gun, Paladin jumps on her and they both fall out the window. Paladin webs himself to safety and tries to save her but she is able to save herself when she shoots a web out of her wrist and swings back into the building, kicking Paladin into unconsciousness in the process. Deciding to stay with him, Misty webs him up so that he won't escape and talks to him through the night, knowing he can't understand any of it. One of the things she tells him is that she knows that he has feelings for her and she might have feelings for him as well. By dawn, Misty too has grown eight eyes and four legs on her back. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * * unnamed spider people Locations: * ** Spuyten Duyvil Bridge Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = What chance do Misty Knight’s rag-tag band of street heroes have keeping the wild hordes of infected from storming out of Manhattan...especially when the team members themselves are victims of the plague? And can the squad survive or will this crisis destroy the already fragile “Heroes” concept? Considering what’s coming next month for Misty and her agents...maybe not! | Notes = The Cover is a homage to Amazing Spider-Man #141 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}